


Knitted Appreciation

by Flakeblood



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard does them both and they are fantastic hobbies, Alucard likes Trevor's body shape, Body Worship, Crochet, Friends to Lovers, Knitting, M/M, nothing intimate/graphic only allusions to it, trevor is glad to get sweaters, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Alucard makes several sweaters for Trevor, each more form fitting than the last. What can he say, the man underneath each one is appealing.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Knitted Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Worship  
> For the Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

“The sleeves are a little big.”

Alucard never said he was any good at sleeves. Besides, it was warm, made of thick wool, so Trevor should be grateful to receive it during such a cold month. Winter had settled in firmly, and Alucard had seen him shiver more than once over the past couple weeks.

“Are you saying it will impair your abilities?” Alucard asked sarcastically.

“Never.” Trevor moved around, displaying the sweater in front of the fire, also wearing--for some reason--only his smallclothes on the bottom. “Kind of like getting a hug, I think.”

Alucard’s face grew warm, even without standing next to the fire; Trevor didn’t notice and just continued to talk. _Small mercies,_ Alucard thought. 

“It’s big enough to go over my usual shirt anyway, so it’s good for travel.”

It was also good for covering up Trevor’s muscles, Alucard noticed with a frown. His pecs and fine shoulders were completely indistinguishable under Alucard’s lump of a wool sweater.

“Alucard?”

Alucard nodded, talking mostly to himself. “It’s fine. I’m glad it fits, though I’ll do better next time.”

Trevor paused, his arms still stretched out wide, giving Alucard a lovely view of his thighs. “Next time?”

0-o-0

The next sweater was less of a block of wool, crocheted in a way which fit better to Trevor’s shape. Alucard had also managed to get tighter spun wool, which helped make the shaping easier.

“So?” he asked, watching with satisfaction as it stretched over Trevor’s shoulders. “What do you think?”

“Fits nice. Warm. Soft.” Trevor moved around, flexing his arms in a way which drew Alucard’s immediate attention. “Stretches okay too.”

“Good,” Alucard said through a tight throat, “good. Then you’ll wear it?”

Trevor hummed, which Alucard took as a sign to shake off his oogling and walk over to Trevor. He picked at different parts of the sweater, but everything looked to be in order. It was more fitted, but as Trevor said, it stretched well enough to compensate almost anything Trevor would be doing. Aside from maybe some intense battle maneuvers, ones which always made Alucard’s mind deeply consider Trevor’s speed and flexibility.

Trevor’s voice broke him out of his musings. “Alucard? You’re uh… squeezing my arm pretty intensely there.”

Alucard jumped and let go, taking a step away. “Sorry. Right, yes, look good- The sweater, it looks- seems like it fits well. So.”

“Um. Yeah.” Trevor was looking over at the opposite end of the room as he scratched at his neck. “Thanks.”

Alucard nodded, the measurements already cementing themselves in his mind for next time. Although… After a brief mental debate and a gathering of courage, Alucard spoe with as level and reasonable tone as he could.

“Although, I think I could do better. Perhaps, perhaps once I get better with my technique, I should take your measurements properly.”

Trevor looked at him from the corner of his eye and agreed, though with a hint of confusion and wariness. Still, a victory overall, Alucard thought. Especially with Trevor’s lovely shoulders on display in something he made himself.

0-o-0

“I thought you measured me for this one?” Trevor asked with a small frown.

“Does it not fit? Is it pinching anywhere?” Alucard fluttered around Trevor, barely holding his hands back from touching.

“Well, no…” Trevor tugged at the bottom of the knitted sweater he was wearing. 

While it had taken much longer for Alucard to get used to the new tools and techniques needed for such a different form of creation, he was incredibly proud of his progress. He was more than happy with the outcome as well--a finely fitted, red and burgundy sweater which clung to Trevor’s torso in all the right places. His broad shoulders filled the fabric nicely, leading down to the strong muscles of his back and his lovely handful of pectorals. Alucard was pleased to note that even Trevor’s abdomen--soft on the surface with a core of iron beneath--was displayed under the cozy fabric. Alucard has to place a hand to his lips, keeping his uncouth panting and overly suggestive, well, suggestions inside.

“But, it seems a little small, doesn’t it?”

At Trevor’s pitiful glance, Alucard finally spoke. “Are you asking me, or telling me?”

“Alucard…”

“I think it looks, it looks amazing on you,” Alucard said, letting it out with a _whoosh_ of breath. “But, if it feels uncomfortable, you must tell me.”

Trevor, slowly gaining confidence, it seemed, began to move his arms around. The sweater stretched with him, and Alucard had to bite his lip at the visual stimulation.

“No, no it feels okay.” Trevor stretched his arms back behind himself, giving Alucard a nice view of his pecs. “Stretches really nice, actually. I was worried.”

Alucard’s scoff felt weaker than normal in the face of his distraction. “Have some faith in my skills, Belmont.”

Trevor’s small grin turned crooked, dangerous in a way that sent thrills up Alucard’s spine, his scalp prickling. “Your skills, sure. But this-” he said, striking a pose with his arms up, flexing obviously, and with the sweater just starting to ride up, teasing at the first hint of skin above his relaxed pants. “You’re not exactly being subtle in your designs, you know?”

Alucard swallowed, but stalked closer anyway, eyes unable to tear themselves from Trevor’s. When Trevor simply stood, eyes daring, stance open, arms waiting, Alucard moved forward to press them together.

Getting his hands on Trevor’s arms as Trevor pulled them even closer against each other was like a dream. A firm, solid dream, but one that left him with a floaty feeling nonetheless.

“You could just ask,” Trevor said quietly.

“Then,” Alucard responded, voice just as low, “can I remove my magnificent piece of work to touch the even more lovely art underneath it?”

Trevor laughed, his cheeks flushed.

That night ended up giving Alucard a far more intimate idea of Trevor’s proportions, and Alucard enjoyed every minute he spent worshiping them.

**Author's Note:**

> How did the nsfw prompt end up nothing but sfw fluff? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ No idea. But I'm not complaining. So we have some nice appreciation between these two, more Alucard knitting (because I will never ever let that headcanon go), and Trevor getting some body appreciation, which I think he deserves. He needs more compliments in his life. Also, Trevor in sweater = seratonin *q*
> 
> Let me know what you thought! ῍̻̩✧(´͈ ૢᐜ `͈ૢ)˖῍̻̩ This was my last prompt for the month, right at the end haha, so I'll be updating my WIPs again starting in March. Wish me luck, and look forward to it!


End file.
